Mirada triste
by Lonegirl
Summary: La felicidad no te está buscando, no esperes que aparezca si no haces nada por encontrarla. Seddie AU (Universo alternativo).
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: Marcus Puckett así como futuros personajes de esta historia y el argumento son de mi autoría. **

**Sam, Melanie y Freddie pertenecen a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**_Mirada triste, capítulo 1_**

Sam POV

Nueva York, grande, famosa, emblemáticos edificios y escenario de innumerables películas. Todos hemos oído hablar de esta ciudad, algunos sabemos situarla en el mapa, unos pocos la han visitado, pero casi nadie conoce su lado más oscuro.

Al fondo de un callejón, en los suburbios de Manhattan, una puerta de madera gravemente deteriorada por la humedad era la entrada a un bar donde nadie en su sano juicio entraría. Guarida de la peor gentuza que podáis imaginar, gente que ha visto cosas horribles, gente que ha hecho cosas horribles. ¿Por qué estaba yo ahí? Porque tenía la mala suerte de ser la hija del dueño.

El ruido de fondo en este pequeño rincón del infierno era tan potente que apenas podía oír mis pensamientos, gente gritando, peleando, rompiendo cosas... lo mismo de siempre. Era más que consciente de varias miradas clavándose en mi, seguramente deleitándose con lo que mi revelador uniforme de trabajo dejaba ver. Y yo sentía asco, porque sabía en que pensaban cuando me miraban, sabía lo que harían con mi cuerpo si pudiesen y me aterraba pensar que lo único que les impedía hacerlo era mi padre.

Marcus Puckett, un hombre alto y corpulento, moreno y con unos ojos azules más fríos que el hielo. Su gente le respetaba, todos los demás le temían, mirarle a los ojos te helaba la sangre, saber las cosas de las que era culpable y no ver ni un rastro de arrepentimiento en su mirada, era como ver al mismo demonio. En este mundo no existen muchas normas, y las que hay no están escritas, son reglas que nunca han sido dichas, pero que todo el mundo respeta.

Necesitaba escapar de esa vida, necesitaba huir cuando aún no me habían hecho nada, porque mi padre no viviría para siempre y en el mismo instante en que su corazón dejase de latir, mi vida podía darse por terminada. No es fácil entrar en este mundo, te harán pruebas y, si tienen la más mínima sospecha de que los has traicionado, puedes darte por muerto. Pero salir es aún peor, la única vía conocida para escapar de este mundo es la muerte, el camino que había tomado mi hermana gemela cuando solo teníamos quince años. Me lo había dicho, pocos días antes había entrado en la pequeña habitación que compartíamos y ella estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia me miró y sonrió tristemente.

—Sam, ¿qué piensas de la gente que se quita la vida? —Me preguntó mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules, como los míos, ambas los habíamos heredado de nuestra madre.

—Que son cobardes.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de tumbarse y pretender que dormía, yo sabía que estaba despierta, Melanie también sabía que no había conseguido engañarme, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada más.

Días más tarde volví a casa a medianoche y, al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto vi que había un pequeño trozo de papel sobre mi cama, tenía algo escrito, era la letra de mi hermana.

_"Desde pequeñas siempre has sido la más valiente de las dos, la que nos defendía, la que se levantaba y luchaba por las dos, siempre te he admirado por ello, por tu fortaleza. Lo he intentado, he intentado ser como tú, he intentando ser fuerte y no dejarme derrotar pero esto es demasiado para mí. Quiero que escapes, sé que tu puedes, quiero que huyas de este infierno y vivas la vida que yo no podré vivir, hazlo por las dos, escapa. Siento ser una cobarde y no hacerlo contigo, te amo. "_

Recorrí toda la casa intentando encontrarla, esperando que solo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando pasé junto al baño y sentí el agua correr, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Lentamente, intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos, abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño.

El suelo estaba encharcado y la bañera desbordaba, en su interior había un cuerpo, el de mi hermana. Junto a la bañera había un bote abierto de somníferos del que faltaban más de la mitad. Melanie se los había tomado para quedarse inconsciente y ahogarse en el agua del baño, para morir sin dolor, mientras dormía. Saqué su cabeza del agua aunque en mi interior sabía que no serviría de nada, estaba fría, su piel tenía un tono azulado y sus labios estaban morados, llevaba muerta horas. Me dejé caer en el suelo junto a su cuerpo sin vida y lloré, abrazada al cadáver de mi hermana lloré toda la noche, empapada por el agua que seguía cayendo.

Hoy era el día, había conseguido engañar a uno de los clientes haciéndole creer que me acostaría con él. Había estado un par de horas sopesando mis opciones hasta que me fijé en un tipo delgaducho sentado en un rincón oscuro del bar, su rostro no me sonaba así que debía de ser uno de los nuevos. No me fue muy difícil seducirle y convencerle de llevarme a su apartamento, salimos deprisa del local y caminamos pocos metros hasta un coche con aspecto de llevar años sin pasar la revisión, nos subimos y lo puso en marcha. Durante todo el trayecto mantuve la mano derecha en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, sujetando con fuerza la nota que me había escrito mi hermana antes de morir mientras me prometía a mi misma y a ella que lo lograría, escaparía a donde no pudiesen encontrarme y viviría mi vida, una vida feliz, la viviría por las dos.

Cuando entramos en su apartamento cerró la puerta detrás de ambos y se acercó a mi, me sujetó a él con fuerza y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con las manos, podía sentir su erección presionando contra mi vientre, podría haber vomitado en ese momento. Estaba aterrada, no había pensado que hacer en cuanto llegásemos y ahora estaba paralizada. Miré en todas direcciones intentando encontrar una vía de escape, lo que fuese, pero no se me ocurría nada.

De repente vi mi ocasión, él estaba bebido y le costaba mantener el equilibrio, lentamente sin que él lo notase alcancé una botella de vino casi vacía que había en una mesa cerca de nosotros, le empujé lo más fuerte que pude y cuando conseguí alejarlo de mí lo suficiente rompí la botella en su cabeza. Su cuerpo produjo un sonido sordo al chocar contra el suelo, la sangre no paraba de brotar. Con el corazón latiendo descontroladamente cogí las llaves de su coche, su cartera y salí de aquel lugar.

Me alejé un par de kilómetros y me detuve junto a una cabina telefónica donde llamé a una ambulancia, les di la dirección de la que acababa de huir y antes de que pudiesen preguntarme nada más colgué y volví al coche. Conduje durante horas, con las manos temblando, lágrimas brotando de mis ojos y el corazón acelerado. Estoy segura de que me salté varios semáforos, pero no me importaba, solo quería alejarme todo lo posible de esa ciudad, de lo que hasta ese día había sido mi vida. Allí quedaría mi pasado, no tendría la misma suerte que mi madre y mi hermana, nadie me violaría, nadie me torturaría, nadie podría hacerme daño, porque había salido del infierno y no pensaba regresar. Ahora empezaba mi vida, sería feliz, ahora era capaz de ver la luz al final del túnel.

Continuará...

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Freddie, espero que os haya gustado el comienzo (nunca antes he escrito nada como esto).**

**No os olvidéis de comentar, un simple review puede hacer muy feliz a una chica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, y me gusta, lo cual es raro teniendo en cuenta que nunca estoy del todo satisfecha con lo que escribo, pero este tiene algo que me gusta. Espero que no sea solo a mi...**

* * *

**Casualidad**

Caminaba lentamente hacia mi apartamento, situado en una de las mejores zonas de Los Ángeles. Ya eran las tres de la mañana, pero la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad permitía ver como si aún fuese de día.

Había pasado el día en Seattle, mi madre acababa de morir y ese día la habíamos enterrado. Y digo "habíamos" en plural porque mi padre estuvo presente en el entierro. No lo había visto en años y, me dije que si volvía a verlo no sería pronto. Era tal como le recordaba, siempre vestido elegantemente, perfectamente afeitado y con su peinado conservador. Alto, corpulento, de facciones fuertes que inspiraban una mezcla de respeto y temor. Dicen que de todos los ojos, los castaños son los más cálidos, los que transmiten más confianza y simpatía, pero no los suyos. Si los ojos son las ventanas del alma, él debe carecer de ella porque sus ojos no dejaban ver ninguna.

Normalmente el día en que muere tu madre es un día triste, quizá el más triste de tu vida, es la mujer que te ha dado la vida al fin y al cabo, lo más triste en mi caso es que ni siquiera lo sentía.

Poco después de nacer yo, mi madre había sido ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico, así que le concedieron la custodia completa a mi padre, quién en menos de un mes decidió darme en adopción.

Al principio la familia que me habían asignado parecía perfecta, ya tenían dos hijos, vivían en una casa amplia en una zona segura y eran muy agradables conmigo, pero cuando me hice lo suficientemente mayor, me di cuenta de que yo solo era un juguete para sus otros dos hijos. Al parecer ambos les habían pedido un hermanito pero ella se negaba a pasar por otro embarazo, lo demás podéis suponerlo. Yo era solo una distracción para sus hijos, un juguete caro.

No estoy diciendo que me maltratasen, cada día comía con los demás, me compraban ropa nueva en el mismo sitio que a mis "hermanos", tenía dormitorio propio… pero no me trataban como a los demás. No me felicitaban cuando sacaba un diez, no se alegraban cuando daba un estirón, en mi cumpleaños me compraban un regalo cada uno y comíamos tarta de postre, pero nada más. Siempre fui tratado como un invitado, se aseguraban de que tuviese lo necesario, pero sabía que no me querían, no como a un hijo de verdad.

Esta tarde al ver como enterraban a mi madre, me sentí un monstruo al darme cuenta de que en realidad, me era indiferente. Nunca volvería a ver a mi madre, a escucharla, a hablar con ella… y me daba igual.

El sentimiento más triste en mi interior era la culpa, me sentía culpable por no sentir ni siquiera un poco de tristeza, pero nada más que eso. Ahora volvería a casa, dormiría toda la noche y posiblemente casi toda la mañana del día siguiente, aprovechando que era Sábado.

Doble la esquina y escuché un sollozo, miré a mí alrededor y vi una mujer sentada en el portal de un edificio, abrazada a sus piernas y con la cara oculta entre sus rodillas. Debatí por un momento si debería hacer algo o no, por un lado era una desconocida y cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese drogada o algo parecido, pero otro lado, el más fuerte, me empujaba a ayudarla. Si algo me habían enseñado era a ser un caballero, y un caballero no deja a una dama llorar. Además había algo en su llanto, sonaba sincero, era tan desgarrador que no podías evitar sentir compasión por ella.

Sin decir nada me senté a su lado y la observé un rato, ella no parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia. Su largo cabello dorado con hermosos rizos ocultaba completamente su rostro, por lo poco que dejaba ver su posición parecía una mujer de baja estatura, entre un metro sesenta y setenta, que al lado de mi metro noventa era bastante poco.

De repente pareció calmarse y levantó la cabeza lentamente, me miró sin ninguna expresión, lo cual me hizo pensar que había advertido mi presencia antes, pero no se había sentido con fuerzas para dejar de llorar. Lo primero en lo que me fijé fueron sus ojos, la oscuridad de la noche no me permitía apreciarlos bien y estaban rojos por las lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello no pude evitar pensar que eran hermosos. Su forma, su color, su intensidad… eran cautivantes.

Bajé la mirada a sus labios, carnosos y con una forma que te invitaba a probarlos, era en definitiva, una mujer hermosa. Y si lo era de noche, despeinada, con los ojos rojos y la cara lavada, cuanto más lo sería estando arreglada. Se trataba de una belleza natural, algo difícil de encontrar en un mundo donde la gente no se acepta a sí misma y no deja de intentar modificar su aspecto de forma artificial.

Las lágrimas empezaban a regresar a sus ojos y, en un movimiento inesperado me abrazó. Unió sus manos en mi nuca y se acercó a mí para apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho y seguir llorando. No sabía nada de ella, de su pasado, el motivo de su tristeza, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero la abracé.

Coloqué las manos en su espalda y se acomodó hasta quedar sentada en mi regazo para seguir llorando. Yo enterré la cara en su cuello y cerré los ojos, necesitaba esto. No la conocía, pero no me importaba, en ese momento por primera vez en todo el día, lloré. No por mi madre, tampoco por mi padre, ni por haber crecido con una familia que no me quería. Lloré por todo eso, con las lágrimas dejé escapar mis problemas y preocupaciones, toda una vida de frustración escapó esa noche en forma de lágrimas y, extrañamente, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Sin haber intercambiado palabras, incluso podríamos haber hablado distintos idiomas y esa noche no lo hubiéramos descubierto, sabíamos todo lo que necesitábamos saber del otro. Ambos teníamos motivos para llorar y los dos necesitábamos un hombro en el que apoyarnos para hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, una hora, dos… pero en un momento ella se levantó y se secó las lágrimas, yo la imité y sequé las mías antes de comenzar a caminar. Esa noche no nos dijimos nuestros nombres, de hecho, no hablamos en ningún momento. La cogí de la mano y caminamos a mi apartamento, nos tumbamos en el sofá abrazados y así nos quedamos dormidos.

En una sola noche, en unas pocas horas, sin palabras, había más confianza entre nosotros de la que jamás había compartido con nadie. Fue la primera vez que me sentí conectado a alguien.

* * *

**Esto a sido todo por hoy, la próxima vez más y esperemos (eso intentaré) que mejor. **

**PD: ¿El recuadro para escribir un review no anda lejos verdad? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

Ahora que ya os he contado como acabé trayendo una completa desconocida a mi casa, os contaré lo que esa decisión provoca en mi vida. La noche ha acabado y empiezan a verse rayos de sol, con ellos empieza un nuevo día y todos los días empiezan por la mañana.

Con la mañana vuelve la realidad y me doy cuenta de que es momento de presentarnos. Todavía no sé si la mujer que está ahora en mi ducha será parte de mi vida o desaparecerá como ha entrado, sea como sea, quiero saber su nombre y tiene derecho a saber el mío.

No sé en qué estaría pensando para traer a una completa desconocida a mi casa, si se lo contase a alguien me llamarían loco, diciéndome que podría haberse tratado de una ladrona, una asesina… y tendrían razón, podría haber sido cualquiera de esas cosas, por fortuna para mi ese no ha sido el caso.

A pesar de haber estado completamente sobrio no consigo recordar lo sucedido con claridad, es como si solo hubiese sido un sueño y con el sol comenzase a olvidarlo, si no fuese por el ruido del agua recordándome que no estoy solo posiblemente creería eso, que solo fue un extraño sueño.

Después de vestirme me dirijo a la cocina, donde empiezo a preparar el desayuno para mi invitada y para mí, como no conozco sus gustos solo hago un poco de café y saco un poco de leche del frigorífico, también saco unas galletas para acompañar y comienzo a comer.

Minutos más tarde mientras remuevo mi café con leche, o más bien leche con café puesto que no acostumbro echar mucho café, empiezo a divagar sobre mi vida hasta el momento, tan perdido estoy en mis pensamientos que no noto que el ruido del agua ha cesado ni los pasos acercándose a mí. Casi derramo el contenido de mi taza cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

—Buenos días —Escucho por primera vez la voz de mi invitada, es más grave de lo que había imaginado por su aspecto, pero aún así femenina. Al pasar a mi lado deja en el aire el olor de mi champú, por algún motivo el olor a limón al que tan acostumbrado estoy me gusta hoy más que nunca. No va maquillada, yo obviamente no tengo maquillaje y no recuerdo que ella llevase nada anoche así que aunque hubiese querido no tendría con que. Esto me permite admirar su rostro al natural y pienso para mis adentros que una mujer así de hermosa no necesita pintarse. Ojos azules, piel pálida, labios gruesos y como marco unos preciosos rizos rubios, la envidia de cualquier mujer. Sabiendo que no debería dirijo la mirada a su cuerpo, lógicamente lleva la misma ropa de anoche, parece un uniforma así que supongo que cuando me la encontré debía acabar de salir del trabajo, es un vestido bastante ajustado que le llega hasta medio muslo, de color añil y con una P bordada en la zona del pecho. Un atuendo demasiado revelador para ser un uniforme gracias al cual puedo apreciar sus curvas que podrían atraer al más cegato, debo reconocer que si intentase algo no se lo impediría.

Debe haber notado mi mirada porque de repente escucho su voz de nuevo — Es el uniforme de camarera del bar donde trabajaba —Dice con un tono extraño, no sabría decir si es nostalgia o enfado lo que se mezcla con sus palabras.

— ¿Te han despedido? —Realmente no sé cómo es su carácter, pero por algún motivo me extraña que la hayan podido despedir, a primera vista parece una mujer responsable.

—Lo he dejado —Me responde mientras se sienta frente a mí y empieza a servirse el desayuno, a pesar de estar en casa ajena parece sentirse cómoda, me gusta que las mujeres tengan seguridad, quizá nos llevemos bien.

—¿Acaso no te pagaban bien? —No me sorprendería en absoluto, a pesar de ser una ciudad bastante rica los sueldos de los camareros tiene fama de ser muy baja, a veces incluso por debajo del mínimo. En muchos casos la mayor parte del sueldo viene de la propina de los clientes a la cual yo no llamo propina puesto que es obligatorio pagarla y no voluntario como debería.

—No se trata de eso, es una cuestión personal —Llena su taza hasta algo más de la mitad con leche y después añade un poco de café, finalmente echa un par de cucharadas de azúcar y comienza a remover lentamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta de pronto sin levantar la mirada, tardo un poco en salir de mi letargo y entender sus palabras antes de responder.

—Fredward Benson, pero prefiero que me llamen Freddie o Fred —Puedo notar una leve sonrisa y alzo una ceja en confusión.

—Fredward…. ¿qué clase de padres llaman así a su hijo? —Levanta la mirada al tiempo que su sonrisa crece y pudo ver un atisbo de burla en su mirada.

—Es por mi abuelo, el también se llama así y mi madre pensó que sería buena idea porque según ella me parezco a él —Debo admitir que a mí tampoco que gusta, incluso hubiese preferido llamarme Nathan como mi padre.

—Está bien Freddie o Fred, comprendo lo que es tener un nombre que no te gusta —Me dijo con molestia.

—¿Tan horrible es tu nombre? —Quizá ahora podría vengarme y reírme a su costa.

—Me llamo Samantha, pero llámame Sam si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

Desde luego esta mujer no es como las demás, tiene una actitud peculiar. A pesar de estar en casa de un extraño y completamente indefensa en caso de que yo intentase algo no parece tener miedo.

—¿Por qué no te gusta? A mí me parece un nombre muy femenino…

—Ese es el problema, es el típico nombre que llevaría una chica que solo piensa en ropa y maquillaje y cuya única preocupación es verse bien. Yo me preocupo por mi aspecto cinco minutos al día, el resto del tiempo me dedico a otras cosas como, no sé, vivir.

No puedo reprimir a una carcajada, entiendo su fastidio hacia este tipo de gente, hace tiempo un amigo me organizó una cita con una compañera suya del trabajo, llevaba unos tacones altos y delgados con los que tropezar equivaldría a romperse el tobillo, un vestido corto tan ajustado que no entendía como podía respirar y un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. La cena estaba deliciosa y ella apenas probó bocado preocupada por no engordar, aunque para ser sincero unos cuantos kilos no le hubiesen venido mal, me hacía gracia recordar las clases de historia del instituto donde aprendí que en la antigüedad las mujeres gordas resultaba atractivas porque sugerían abundancia, ahora le que gusta es lo contrario, las mujeres están tan delgadas que podrías notar sus costillas a kilómetros.

Pensando en esto no puedo sino evaluar a la mujer que tengo delante, lejos de estar tan delgada como la mujer que he mencionada ella es mucho más atractiva, tiene un peso saludable y un cuerpo hermoso, y no parece preocuparle su peso puesto que ya ha comido el doble de galletas que yo. Así es como deberían ser todas, deberían ser capaces de vivir sin contar cada caloría.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —Me pregunta de pronto.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Tengo que ir a comprarme algo de ropa, no tengo nada aparte de lo que llevo.

— ¿En tu casa no tienes más ropa?—Pregunté extrañado.

—Sí, pero no pienso poner un pie en ese lugar otra vez —Su rostro ahora reflejaba tristeza, no parece gustarle hablar de su pasado.

Sonrío comprensivamente y me levanto haciendo que ella alce la cabeza para mirarme —Entonces voy contigo, así puedo hacer de juez —La miro de arriba abajo fingiendo evaluar a mi "modelo".

Ella se levanta y fingiendo un tono indignado me dice —No necesito que me digas que comprar, sé que todo me sienta bien —Su voz denota seguridad.

Alzo una ceja y la miro directamente a los ojos, ella nota mi gesto y dice — ¿Qué? A una mujer hermosa como yo todo le queda de maravilla.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que seas hermosa? —Continúo bromeando.

—No es necesario que nadie lo diga, yo lo sé. Y aunque lo necesitase la manera en que me mirabas cuando entré es suficiente.

No me sucede a menudo pero ha conseguido que me sonroje, le ofrezco el brazo como buen caballero que soy y con una sonrisa ella lo acepta y salimos de mi apartamento.

Sólo la conozco desde hace doce horas, pero creo que esto tiene futuro…

* * *

**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches dependiendo de vuestra zona horaria, para mí ahora son las tres y media de la madrugada. Espero que os haya gustado y si hay algún fallo comprendáis que es muy tarde y mi cerebro debe estar cansado ;) No sé cuanta gente leerá esta historia ni a cuanta le gustará, pero si consigo que le guste a una sola persona mis desvelos habrán valido la pena :)**


End file.
